Kontororu Master
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Naruto finds a powerful summoning scroll and his jailer informs him, of a bloodline limit he as the power to control anyone he wishes and two cloaked peolpe to show up they know Naruto and want him dead for some reson . Naruto x harem of alot of women
1. Chapter 1

Authors note : I don't own Naruto Dc Marvel bleach or any of the anime or comics and other things they all belong to their owners bold letters will be Biju talking and name of attcks.

Chapter 1

Discovering a summoning scroll and a blood line limit

It was October 10th Naruto's 5th birthday, as every birthday up to he could walk mobs chased him down the streets he deiced to go through the woods they followed him.

He thought' what do I do? Were do I go!' he then heard a voice in his head it was a feminine voice saying **," theirs a temple up head go in it child** " Naruto then ran and saw the temple and enrted it.

Began to look around he went to a room it is, big as stones everywhere he stooped at an alter their laying on it is a scroll he opened it said, **ultimate summoning to summon other beings from different worlds**.

He then took it back to his Home read it and bit his thump and singed it in his blood, he studied the seals he did it and said, **" summoning Justu i want someone to take care of me!"**.

Smoke filled the room and vanished a woman with pink hair and blue eyes with maid clothing on and shackles on her wrists she then looks around and ask, "where I am?" she then looks down at Naruto.

She then bows and says," master what can I do for you and do I need punishing?" Naruto then said," you are to take care of me and I am hungry" she then went to the kitchen and made some dinner for Naruto he ate it was stake and veggies.

She then said," master my name is Virgo and yours?" Naruto got finished and said," Naruto Uzumaki and can you clean this place for me?" she shook her head yes and did that as he went to bed.

8 years later.

Naruto graduated the academy he did great on the test it was low base summoning, he passed with flying colors he began to go home, he was Hoping Virgo and Mahoro had something special for him to eat.

He then got transported to his mind it was tunnel their was a cage infrount of him he heard a feminine laugh, and said, welcome I summoned you here to tell you have a blood line limit called Kontororu gan you can control people with it even the opposite sex my name is Yoko".

A women came out of the shadows she had beautiful orange hair and blood red eyes with a blue Kimono on with a fox tail and ears on her head Naruto, smirked at her and said" hey foxy lady".

She then laughed he then left he was back, on the street, walking home he then thought 'maybe I should test out my Kontororu gan ' he began walking when he saw Ami and Fuki walking down the street.

Fuki as red spiky hair and big brown eyes with gray scar on her neck and half green half yellow blouse Ami as purple hair in an asymmetrical cut, she wearing a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals.

He walked up smiling Ami said," what do you want loser?" Naruto closed his eyes and opeand them he had swirls for pulps they spine he said," you two will be my slaves do what as I say,".

He then singled them to follow him back to his apartment their Virgo and Mahoro were waiting Mahoro has light blue maid cloths on with a white apron yellow bow in her hair, and green eyes and long purple hair.

Both Virgo and Mahoro bowed and said, unison" welcome home master" he seat down and told Fuki and Ami to lay like dogs both girls obeyed him, Virgo and Mahoro served Naruto.

He ate the food he then said," Ami and Fuki you released " both left he then went to bed both Virgo and Mahoro left.

The next Morning Naruto went to the academy Naruto waited for his team to be assigned Instead an Anbu came and said,"Naruto Uzumaki come with me to the Hokage's office".

Naruto got up and went to the Hokage tower their the third waited and said," Naruto meet you team " he pointed to three women first one had freckles on her face and fair skin.

She as brown hair in a high pony tail indigo eyes wearing a turquoise, red patterned dress over it. For her bottom attire she wears light pink chaps that reveal her thighs and brown sandals. She is wearing Konoha forehead protector across her forehead.

The other girl was petite tan skin orange colored eyes and orange hair clip in her hair and sort mint green and spiky, she wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with her Konoha head band on her arm she smiled a kind smile.

The last women was in her late 20s she has stright brown hair big bust and black shirt with black sorts and a skirt apron on with leg high socks she said," hello,my name is Rin Nohara ".

Then the other two said, unison I am Hokuto and I am Fu" Naruto smiled Rin then said, "lets go to ichiraku" Naruto held the door for his team mates they all smiled and giggled.

They went to ichiraku they seat down Fu and Hokuto looked through the menu wile, Rin and Naruto ordered what he likes , Hokuto and Fu ordered beef they ate " this is great!" Fu Said, with excitement in her voice .

Then after that everyone went home Naruto said, " I am lucky I have three women on my team " he then entered his apartment noticed it was a chilly night.

He then went through hand seal and **said," summoning Justu summon me someone who can keep me warm!"** smoke then appeared out of it came a girl with blonde hair to her back with green eyes small breast size in pajamas .

Naruto then said," hello I am Naruto and who are you?" the girl looked around and said," My Name is Asia " he then, activated his Kontororu gan Asia looked at it as she began to be under Naruto's control.

Then, he said," time for bed" they both went to bed Naruto and Asia staying warm else were in the woods was two cloaked people one said," what do we do? we need followers to" a feminine voice said.

The male voice said," I know how about we gather some old enmeys" they then went to sleep.

I hope you liked chapter 1 of the Kontororu master


	2. Chapter 2

Chater2

Training trip

Morning came to Konoha Naruto awoke on his stomach facing the wall wile Asia was doing the same he got up, she then woke up to and asked " Master want me to join you?".

Naruto then said," you dismissed you can return to you world" she then poofed out of his bed Naruto then summoned Virgo and Mahoro smoke filled the room they showed up.

They both bowed and said," good morning master" then Naruto went to get a shower and both Virgo and Mahoro went to make breakfast Naruto got out and dressed he had eggs bacon and pancakes.

Naruto went to eat he then said," thanks you two" both came to him and kissed his lips he kissed back he then finished eating left for his meeting they meet at Ichiraku.

Rin Fu and Hokuto were their waiting he then pulled the chairs out for them they seat down and said," thanks Naruto" in unison they ordered food and Naruto thought ' I can only summon two maids and a teen they don't seem that powerful I test them those after this if they're not I go on a training trip'.

They ate then Naruto went to a training ground and summoned Mahoro Asia and Virgo he then smiled and said,"attck me this is training" Virgo attacked with her fists.

Naruto dodged some but got hit he went flying he did a back flip and Mahoro turned, her hand in to guns and fired at Naruto hit his shoulder Aisha then healed him.

He then dismissed them he then began to walk and thank' I need to go on a training trip' he then decided, to go to the third and to summon Rin as well he walked back into Konoha.

He went straight to the Hokage's office he knocked on the door" then a voice said" enter" Naruto entered the office and asked "grandpa may I go on a training trip and can you call Rin sensei here?"

the third got an Anbu to get her she came and bowed Infrunt of the Hokage she said," You summoned me Lord Third?" Both Naruto and the Third looked at Rin.

She then asked," You call me Lord third?" he shook his head yes and she then thought' what did he call me here for?'

Naruto then said," I am off on a training trip my summoning showed me how weak I am" Rin and the third shook their heads at understanding this.

Third then said," give Naruto a gift she went to the scroll of forbidden Justu to get it to hand to Naruto he took it and he then left.

He went out the gates of Konoha and ran out to somewhere else was the cloaked figures sensing Naruto the female voice said," theirs you father " Naruto stop a mile out of Konoha.

He then began to study the shadow clone Justu he did it for few days Intel he mastered it and began moving on, he stoped in a town and saw a fair skinned women in a pink Kimono around his age.

She saw him and stoped and said," hi my name is Haku Yuki and who are you?" Naruto gave a goofy grin and said," mine is Naruto Uzumaki" she then led him to a inn their he saw a guy.

He as a big sword on gray skin and bandages on his lower face he said, "Haku you returned he turned around and saw Naruto drew his sword Naruto flinches at it.

He then placed his Kubikiribōchō back where he had it Naruto then got infrunt of Zabuza and said," train me" Zabuza looked down on the boy and began to thank.

Then Haku kissed Zabuza cheek and said, in a sexy voice "please Zabuza this boy needs to be strong" he then shook his head yes.

That night Naruto rented a room across from Haku and Zabuza, he got up the next day, the trio went to a lake Zabuza to learn charka control Naruto began to walk on the water.

Haku did it to then Zabuza pulled out a paper handed it to Naruto, it got wet crackled caught on fire turned to earth and crumbled and the dirt flew by wind Haku looked amazed that Naruto had all the elements .

Then Zabuza said," I teach you the water Justus" Zabuza showed Naruto hidden mist hand seals Naruto practiced them for hours Intel he learned it then he called it a day.

He went his way to bath house it was mixed so men and women could go in so he got in, hands covered his eyes and a feminine voice said," guess who?" Naruto smirked and said," Haku Yuki ".

She then smiled he turned around and kissed her she kissed back and said, "you getting strong Naruto" he then kissed and licked and bit her neck he then played with her right breast she moaned.

He moved to her left she moaned more as she began stroking Naruto manhood he moaned as well, it got bigger she then began to suck it, his climax began to rise.

She moaned more he then played with her breasts more she moaned as well both their climax rose, then they cummed .

Then they bathed and got out the next day Naruto then learned the seals for water prison Justu then for the rest he knows, Naruto learned them within a day.

Zabuza then said," you last test is to beat me and Haku in a fight" he then went thru hand seals and said," Summoning Justu!" smoke appred and two women came out.

The first one as sort black hair a medal head band on her head like all ninja do she also as two green tassels and a yellow scarf on her neck,.

She also wearing a green tube top two blue beatls keeping it up showing her belly, and wearing tan sorts with a lose blue belt on her waist she as white socks going up mid thigh and orange shoes on, with a orange mesh sleeve.

The next women as long black down below her waist tied up at the tip with a cowboy hat on, a leather vest, and white shirt she as big boobs as well the shirt was revealing her stomach.

With leather brown mini skirt with cowboy boots on her feet Zabuza then said ," what is this a ninja slut and a stripper" both black haired girls got mad.

but they also looked were they at? Naruto said," Ladies I summoned you here my name is Naruto and yours? The ninja girl answered and said, "my name my is Yuffie the other women did the same "my name Tifa Long hart I am not a stripper!"

Both attacked Haku and Zabuza Tifa threw a punch at Zabuza he blocked with his sword but it broke she hit him he went flying into a tree Yuffie then threw her shuriken, at Haku she dodged.

Yuffie caught it then went close range and swing Naruto used water dragon Justu at Haku and Zabuza they tried to dodge but it hit them both , then he threw kunai an pined them to the tree.

Zabuza then said," you pass " Naruto then unpinned Haku and Zabuza both brushed their cloths off.

In the shadows there was a guy with gray hair in a pony tail with black eyes and a sound headband on his head he watched the fight and was intrigued at Naruto's ability to summon women at will.

The man then looked at young women with pale skin two red dots on her forehead with green eyes and red marks around them, she also had white hair to her shoulders.

The guy then said," When hes alone show you and offer him with training" she then said," yes master Kabuto".

back with Naruto Zabuza Haku Tifa and Yuffie he then said," girls you are dismissed" both Tifa and Yuffie vanished in smoke Haku then said,"Zabuza I have a new calling that's to follow Naruto is that ok?".

Zabuza then said," yes Haku you dismissed from you vow I have another student who can take you place" she then has joy in her eyes as she took Naruto's hand and began to leave.

Both began to leave town in the shadows the women Kabuto ordered to follow them, she stoped infrunt of them and bowed she said,"Hi my name is Kitane and I offer you more training ".

Both Naruto and Haku looked at her and then at each other Naruto thought 'I do need more power' he then said," ok I go with you" Kitane then took them to Orochimaru .

in Iwa in the Raikage's office their were two cloaked people the boy undid his hood and said," my name is Bolt Uzumaki " A then looked mad,.

He then threw his ramen at the wall and desk at Bolt he then used body flicker went behind A A has a shocked look on his face and said, how?".

Bolt then said," don't you want ravage on my grand father Minato? My dad is Naruto Uzumaki it means Minato has a heir" the other person took her finger out and slid it in the ramen on the wall sucked her finger.

Said,"yum shrimp ramen my favorite " a Man with Teal green hair and eyes was at the door he overheard, this and left the room.

He went to the message birds coop he wrote a note got one and put the note to its leg and used a Justu to show, its way to Konoha it flew off.

three swords came out of nowhere one belonged to Samui big breasted women with blue eyes blonde hair another two to her team mates one with red hair black skin , and gold eyes the last a man with black skin and gray hair.

Authors note: please tell me which do you like Tifa in her normal white shirt black sort dress or her cowgirl cloths? And please read to see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the snakes din

Authors note: I got a poll up for a old Naruto fic I am making into a bleach fic pleas vote

Naruto Haku and Kitane was heading to the land of rice patties, in a huge house like place they entered it was small lit hallways.

This surprised Naruto and Haku she rembering hearing story's of Orochimaru and meeting Kitane somewhere, but she could not put her finger on it as to were.

Kitane led them to Kabuto's chamber from their he lead them to Orochimaru's Orochimaru as long black hair green eyes pale skin wearing a bage shirt and bottoms with black pants.

He turned around and smirked and said," welcome Naruto and Haku Kabuto tells me you both got great blood line limits" he smiled at both of them Kabuto then showed him to their rooms.

Naruto and Haku shared the room he left they went to sleep the next day Naruto got up went to go to breakfast, with Haku he noticed three women that are hot one with untamable red hair.

She also as brown eyes the second as black hair to the ground and black eyes last organe hair to her back with a hat that turned into a ski mask and chocolate brown eyes He smiled thanking if he could add them.

Haku then said," Naruto what are you doing?" he then looked at her and ate and said," new harem members" he finished him and Haku left to go to the lab so Naruto can have Haku's blood line limit then training after.

They both finished went to the lab were Kabuto waited both undressed and got on tables Kabuto took blood out of Haku put it in Naruto he yelled in pain as his body got use to it.

Then they went to a training area their was Tayuya in a Connor she smiled and came up and said," hey bitch let me get this straight here I am in charge and the strongest female here I am part of the sound five!".

Haku got mad and said," lets fight cunt" both went to the middle of the room both got in fighting stances, Tayuya pulled her flute out Haku show this and deducted the flute was the key to her power.

Haku then used one hand seal Tayuya began playing her flute fast it began to effct Haku.

She began to get sick she then used hand seal again and said, **ice style ice rock dome justu** the air froze around her and the sickness stoped she smirked Tayuya said," not bad shit face but I can do better and almost destroy that dome!".

She played her flute **Ninth passage of the demon Revolution** a warm/ smoke like creatue came out of her flute, Haku had disgusted look on her face the thing attacking everyone around her Haku knew she as to end this fight.

The tentacles began attacking people and it mouths opening to bite into them Haku then used **Hidden mist just** then **silent killing** she came up behinded Tayuya and used a prersure point and knocked her out the mist left so did the creature.

Naruto then stared at Kin she stared back in fear he actived his Kontaru gan he then hypnotized her he walked up to her and wisped in her ear " you mine I want you to love me and be a harem member" .

She then said," yes master I love you" he then went to Tayuya and did the same he felt he was being watched he turned around he saw kabuto Kabuto, then went to Orochimaru's chambers.

He then said,"Lord Orochimaru he used his bloodline limit I suggest for you to ask him to summon his summoning so far" Orochimaru smiled and Orochimaru said" bring him to the cells I need him to summon them".

At Konoha the bird landed in the third's window and reported that thee Kazekage knows Minato as a heir, he then yelled" Anbu call for a emergency meeting of the Konoha council!" .

Anbu did that in the meeting hall has the third Danzo Homura and Koharu then Five people barged in the room it was Minato's students Kakashi Hatake Rin Nohara and Naruto's grandmother Tsunade and her Husband Jiraiya, all three look a mixture of worry and pissed off .

The Third then said," this meeting shall come to order!" Tsunade yelled out" who blabbed about Naruto!?" Homura the answered" none of us have we respected Minto's wishes everyone in this room have".

The other council members shook their heads yes Danzo said,"we should go to war" the others started mumbling the third waited on Homura and Koharu answers.

The other two said" we agree with Danzo" the third then rubbed his forehead he knew A was a stubborn fool to listen to reason Rin then said," we don't need to go to war Naruto on a training mission I got faith in Naruto's abilities hes gone on a training trip!".

The Third said, "fine its deiced we wont go to war meeting abjured everyone left back with Naruto he was in a huge cell with Haku Orochimaru and Kabuto and Kitane.

He then summoned Tifa Yuffie and Virgo and Mahoro kabuto injected them with aphrodisiacs their body's got hot Kabuto locked, them in Tifa kissed Yuffie she kissed back.

Virgo and Mahoro did the same Mahoro actived her sexual protocol all four stripped naked Tifa kissed Yuffie then went to kiss her boobs she moaned, Virgo began to eat Mahoro out she moaned.

Yuffie then went to Tifa lower region used her tung to eat her out Tifa moaned " that's it Yuffie!" then two ended dildos came out of holes in the wall.

Tifa got one so did Virgo both put them in their lower region the four moaned in unison as their climax grew, the four yelled and moaned and then came Naruto got truned on by this but he needed to train first.

Naruto and Orochimaru went to the training place with Naruto then he threw a punch at Naruto, Naruto blocked and kicked Orochimaru in the gut Orochimaru bent over in pain.

He then laughted and said," great now you learn some my Justus he showed Naruto the five elemental seal Justu Naruto then began to learn it.

He mastered it and everything, Orochimaru and Kabuto thght him even put Hyuga and Uchiha eyes that in retrun awoken his Rinnegan and all the elements even Lava blood line and others.

Naruto Haku and Kitane was in a lab he made a cure for her illness she drank it was cured Naruto did the same since he has her bone blood line limit,

He then deiced and whispered to them" I am going to kill Orochimaru" both girls smirked at this both kissed his lips he then went to his bed chamber.

He laid down when Kitane walked in the room smirking she said, "I want to thank you for cueing me" she got on top of him and kissed his lips he kissed back.

She took his shirt off he did the same to her he kissed her boobs and rubbed them, she moaned "more Naruto!" he kissed her belly and took her pants off her.

He then switched places with her he got on top of her she rubbed his manhood he moaned it got bigger, he then put it between her breasts she used her breasts.

He moaned more as she put her mouth on the tip she used her trung and mouth he maoned , as his climax rose she moaned to he then climaxed in her mouth she swallowed it he then put his manhood out.

He then traced his manhood down to her body to her lower region he then slowly slid in slowly she moaned as her hymen broke , she gritted her teeth in pain he then picked up speed.

She began to moan more and more their climax rose then they climaxed then they sleep Naruto woke up a hour later and went to Orochimaru's room Orochimaru woke up.

"oh Naruto you here I am going to take you body now" he then use **white Snake possession ,** it attacked Naruto but it was a clone it poofed Naruto came out with a bone and stabed Orchimaru and killed him.

he got Haku, Kitane Sasame Kin and Tayuya and left.

Back in Konoha Rin was asleep she woke up with sweat running down her face and body she went to get in the shower she said," he want do it " she washed her self she also felt weird.

She could feel Naruto get stronger she got done, she then went back to bed even thoue it was a fullmoon she surpessed it the transformation and werewolf with in she learnd how to control it thru years of traning.

Back in Land of lighting Danzo sent a spy to see what was happening he saw Samuri and her squad dumping the Konoha spys body they left, the root member went to retrieve the body thoue he gussed they got Konoha secrets.

he then used the **body flicker jutsu** teleported straight to Danzo and said," Lord Danzo I retrieved our spies body I think they got our secrets to" Danzo smiled at this and also showed a grim look he thought' I can cause a war now'.

He then went to the thirds offices , else were, a man with black hair in a pony tail and a woman with blue hair they were done drinking someone dry. The black hair guy said," Konan it's time to train young Uzumaki we also need to awaken his two halfs get Kisame " she then went and did.

Authors note: pless read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

War on the horizon and the awakening

Authors note: sorry for not updating this for a year but here it is.

Naruto felt a strange feeling at night and doing full moons, he smelt his harem they smelt sweet.

He went for a walk to figure things out when the man and women appeared on the infant of him, the man said:" I am Itachi Uchiha and this is Konan".

Konan said," we both vampires so are you Naruto your mother's side and you dads side werewolf ".

Naruto shook his head he understood they took him to a cave where he meditated, for five days.

He then returned to the girls they had relied on their faces he said," I can control my vampire and werewolf have been awoken".

Itachi and Konan walk up Itachi said," I teach you how to use the Sharingan" the next day everyone got up and Konan trained the girl has Itachi learned Naruto of the Sharingan.

Nature activated his Sharingan both attacked each other both blocked and dodged punches and kicks, both slide back.

Wile the girls learned to heal and poison Naruto mastered the Sharingan Itachi thought him all fire styles he mastered everything from Itachi Konan.

Naruto then went back to Konoha its been three years Naruto stops at the Hokage office Naruto and his harem grown Naruto said," lord third how things been?".

The third said, "great Naruto " Naruto wearing an orange cloak know protecting him from the sun.

His team then walked in Naruto smirked and said,"Rin sensei I smelt you before you walked in " she blushed and thought ' he must have awakened I sensed it last night'.

Naruto then said," I want to be in the cra / clan revival act " Naruto singed himself up and his harem to it the third handed him a scroll Naruto took it and him his team and harem went to ichiraku.

They all ate and Naruto looked at the scroll he opened it a key was their who his parents were, "so my dads the fourth".

Naruto resealed it back and they all ate and everyone and even Ayame went to Naruto's mansion it was huge," this my home the Uzumaki clan will be revived!".

He said as he opened the gate and unlocked the door it was old and musty the smell was horrible, his harem started to clean.

He smiled when it was cleaned he then took Rin to his room and used his Kontororu gan on her he said," you be my mate and harem member and reproduce the Uzumaki clan.

She tried to fight It but could not and that feeling that he was her mate came in to effect, she fell on the floor "stop Naruto stop it!".

The pain began to go thru her body her will began to break down and fade has Naruto's eye vision got unclear, ' damn she's strong I need to break her will' he thought.

Rin felt last bit of her will broke she yelled "ahhh!" he then deactivate it and bit her neck a mark appeared on her, he smirks has his eyes cleared.

He kissed her she kisses back" time for the Uzumaki to rise" he went to the dining all, he summoned his summoning Tifa Virgo Mahoro and Yuffie and Asia, they bowed to their master.

Virgo and Mahoro went to cook dinner has Ayame joined in to has Naruto sat"so what has my team been doing?" Fu answered," we been training and Hokuto found out different ways of fighting and a bloodline limit ". She smiled brightly.

Hakuto"yes I do it's an epic one " Naruto then thought' this good my clan shall be strong'.

Hokuto then said," I have two different types Rot Organic Matter I can rot a person with just a touch and density manipulation I can manipulate someone's density".

Tifa Yuffie Ayame Virgo Mahoro and Asia came out set food on their tables they all ate, went to bed Naruto in bed by himself thinking if he should pound Hokuto or not?.

With Danzo, he was in the thirds office said," Hiruzen we need to go to war the Raikage's and cloud killed one our men and took our information !".

Hiruzen rubbed his temples "war not good Danzo " he said, Danzo then said," we cant let them make us weak !" Hiruzen said,"no we not going to war".

Danzo then left putting a plan in mutation in Kumogakure Bolt and Salad were waiting on word , they were setting on the couthch.

Kissing bolt "lets go out Salad" they both went to the most high cost restaurant , on the Raikage's dime .

They ate then went back to the room and sleep Naruto got up the next morning to do a mission, his team made it to the third's office.

The mission was to bring the leaders of Demon Moon Snow and Gelel to make a treaty with Konoha for protection, team Rin was packed and left out .

To the land of Honey were the leaders would meet at Neutral land all party's made it their a women with tan skin ,who has white hair in tied in a ponytail with a hair accessory of yellow crescent moons.

She wearing a light blue medium kimono with a black armour with twin yellow crescent moons, an orange sash around her waist, a black arm guard on her right arm, and black open-toed boots.

She also has two tantō around her waist.

She bows and said, "welcome Konoha ninja I am Tsukino the prince and his son and wife's body guard" the prince has He has black jaw length hair usually kept in the neck and brown eyes. His attire as a prince consisted of a blue sleeveless robe and white pants along with a scarf with a white-yellow-and-blue triangular pattern. He also favoured a red hat, matching pearl necklace and other jewelry. As King, his attire is mostly the same but he dropped the hat, jewelry and replaced the robe with one with white sleeves.

His wife has long, black hair and bangs falling over her forehead. She has brown eyes, wears a white bead necklace, pink-coloured earring in each ear and a sleeveless, light green dress.

Thair son is a young boy with short, black hair and brown eyes, with a pair of large, round spectacles. He wore a white outfit with blue, triangular trimmings held closed by a simple sash, a pair of pants and brown boots. He also carried a quiver of arrows slung over his back.

Demon and Snow leaders are female one a princess the other a priestess the Priestress has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. As a formal priestess, she wore a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown.

The princess of Snow has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue-coloured eyes. Wearing her princess clothing and crown.

Naruto eyeballed the two princess and priestess his loans stired at them he wanted to add them , he deiced he claim them and Hokuto tonight.

Their names were Shion Koyuki Kazahana and Amayo , they all walked and stayed at a inn .

That night the girl's were in bath house they bathed , got ready for bed Naruto went in his bed when Hokuto walks in wearing a robe she came in smileing she blushed.

She then said,"Naruto I need to tell you something I love you I have since I meet you three years ago.

He blushed she then walked to him and kissed Naruto, he kissed back they both took eatch others cloths off Naruto kissed her neck Hokuto moaned.

He then kissed her plump breasts" more Naruto more!" he kissed he stomach, then rammed inside her.

She yelled in pain then pleasure hit her she moaned, has Naruto picked up speed Hokuto moaned louder has their came rose.

Hokuto then used birth control Justu both then came they then sleep got up next day and dressed went to Konoha, they made it to the Hokage tower were the third waited.

They all set down "welcome" the third said, they all talked the leaders of demon moon and snow were having lunch in the room Tsukino guarding the door, Naruto went up to them.

He used his Kontororu gan on Tsukino said," be part of my harem and bring back the Uzumaki clan" she shook her head yes she join then he entered the room.

Had Shion Koyuki Kazahana , he then used on Koyuki Kazahana Shion coved her eyes said" I knew you do this I saw my future its my blood line limit I join since bear me a child".

He deactved it and kissed Shion she kissed back, his loins stried agin he took the four to his home he intaduched them to the harem he then said," I want Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno next".

Back at the thrid's office Rin bowed said,"I Rin Nora allow my team be part of the chunin exams"

Back with Dazo he saw the chunin exams has a opportunity to casue war he smiled when he chose three to enter .


End file.
